Two Docs, One Stomachache
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Bellyaching Toadley is the first to be in the lead on my poll, so here's a oneshot to celebrate! Dr. Toadley gets a bad stomachache and has to go to Dr. Mario. Still, what is Dr. Mario up to?


**In the Madz and Starlow series, there have been Cackletta X Antasma fans. I did a poll to see what fan fiction you guys like to see what people liked and what I should do. I was expecting "Here Comes Antasma" or "Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star" to be in the lead first. Surprisingly, Bellyaching Toadley was first to beat the other six. I was surprised by that. Bellyaching Toadley got the second least amount of views in the Madz and Starlow series, only beating Beauty and the Sprite. So, here's a treat for the winner: Dr. Mario doctoring Dr. Toadley while he has a bellyache. I hope you like it!**

Dr. Toadley slowly woke up as the sunlight peeked through his windows. When he opened his eyes slightly, he saw blue eyes surrounded by white, and black surrounded the white. He opened his eyes even more to discover it was a penguin in front of his face. Her beak almost touched his mouth, but she wasn't about to kiss.

"Madz, what are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"Fawful let me sleep over here, remember? I heard you moaning, so I came over here!" she answered cheerfully.

She was right; he was moaning in his sleep. In the middle of the night, he was in a light slumber. The reason was because his stomach was aching a bit, but it was hurting even worse now. As he sat up, Madz got off of him.

"Should you leave now? I think you…"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence to clutch his stomach because of a sharp pain. After a couple of seconds, it turned into an ache.

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" she cheered.

"No, did I just eat something funny? Maybe I did. I think it will be better by breakfast,"

He carefully got out of bed, unlocked the lock from Birdley's cage, and walked to his kitchen. Madz sat on the bed, and Birdley flew next to her.

"Are you sure he's alright?" wondered Madz.

"FYI! Birdley thinks he's fine," he answered.

When he got to his clinic, Madz quickly went in the room where the sick people were. Fawful was supposed to meet her there while Dr. Toadley was working. Well, he would be working just fine if it wasn't for the bellyache he had.

"Oh, Dr. Toadley, you're here!" exclaimed the intern cheerfully when he entered the clinic.

He rubbed his belly and tried to make a normal expression instead of grimacing from the pain. The intern still seemed to notice.

"Ummm, are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded and lied, "Am I alright? Certainly yes. It's just a little upset stomach from breakfast".

"Ok, but even if I'm just an intern, I'm still going to keep an eye on you," she warned.

Dr. Toadley went to the fortune telling room and gazed at his crystal ball. He wasn't really sick, right? He was going to use it until he looked behind him. It was a mother Toad with his son, who was limping into the room.

"Dr. Toadley, can you see what's wrong with my son?" she asked.

He quickly turned around and took a few steps forward. "Should you take a seat in a chair? Indeed you should,"

The mother Toad grabbed the chair from his desk and made her son sit in it. Suddenly feeling nauseous, he stared into his crystal ball. Before he could diagnose him, he covered his mouth with both hands. He was about to throw up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He barely ran to her before he threw up on the ground. The two Toads stood back as they watched him vomit out his breakfast. As he caught his breath, somebody patted him on the back. When he turned around, he saw it was the intern.

"Oh yes, this _is _a little upset stomach," said the intern ironically.

He sighed as she guided him out of the door. Since all of the beds were full, she made him lay down on the seats in the waiting room. He moaned as the intern was calling someone else. Soon, Fawful came in to pick up Madz.

"Why are you doing the lying down?" he asked.

"Was it my bellyache? Unfortunately, it was,"

He nodded and went in the room to get Madz. When he got out, she was in his arms. She was filled with joy because he seemed to have a sickness.

"Have the getting well soon," he said as he walked out the door.

A couple minutes later, the intern hung up and went up to him. She kneeled down with a concerned expression.

"I don't know how to say this without you firing me, but you're going to Dr. Mario,"

"What?!" he yelled, "Is that bad?! Of course it is! But I won't fire you…"

He moaned again and put his arms around his belly. If he could handle his rival, maybe he could help him. The chances could be low, considering Dr. Mario losing to the viruses occasionally. That is why some don't want to take the chance, but the other reason is the Megavitamins.

"Do you want me to rub your belly?" she asked.

He put his arms to his sides again and nodded. She pushed both sides of his cloak back a bit to reveal his belly. She rubbed it gently, making his moaning turn into breaths showing pleasure. It felt so good, he fell asleep after a minute.

Later, Dr. Toadley woke up slowly and found himself in another clinic. In front of his face was Dr. Mario, who was looking at him with a smile.

"Looks like my patient woke up," mused Dr. Mario.

He sat up and found himself sitting on where the patient goes in a doctor's office. Wondering why Dr. Mario seemed so thoughtful now, he stared at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Well, you are my first patient, and I could help you, if I wanted to…"

He mumbled a bit on the last four words, making the other doctor confused.

"What did you say? I didn't hear it…"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed quickly. Dr. Toadley knew something wasn't right, but he did need to get rid of his bellyache. He put his hands on his stomach and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Mario. He was still smiling, as if he enjoyed his rival being in pain.

"Is it obvious? Of course it is! It's a stomachache!"

"Ok, how did you get it?" wondered Dr. Mario.

The Toad was surprised that Dr. Mario didn't know that a doctor was supposed to figure that out, but it did make him think a bit. He didn't eat anything funny, and he checked the expiration date on his food, so it wasn't that. He wasn't allergic to anything that would cause a stomachache, so that left only a few things that could cause it.

"You're supposed to figure that out!" he yelled.

"Really? Oh well, maybe I should try out my new stethoscope," he answered back.

He put on his stethoscope and listened to the other doctor's heart. A couple of seconds later, he took Dr. Toadley's hands off of his stomach and listened to it.

"I hear giggling viruses…" he whispered.

"What?!"

He took his stethoscope, donned it on his ears, and listened to his stomach. He did hear giggling from his stomach! It had to be viruses clinging onto the walls of his stomach. Maybe that caused the pain.

He took off the stethoscope and laid down again. As Dr. Mario put the stethoscope back on his neck, the other doctor was groaning.

"You've got to help me…" he moaned, "Should you destroy them? I think you should…"

Dr. Mario giggled a bit at a thought he had. Getting suspicious, Dr. Toadley raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm…what are you thinking about?"

"Just go to sleep," he ordered, "I'll cure your stomachache, but I just need you to fall asleep,"

Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he fell asleep. He was moaning quietly, but he knew Dr. Mario would somehow help him, or he will still have a stomachache. After a few minutes, he fell asleep again.

A half an hour later, Dr. Mario shook him to wake him up. He sat up and faced toward Dr. Mario.

"Feeling better?" he asked. The other doctor nodded until his stomachache came back. He clutched his belly tightly again and rolled a bit to each side. He stopped rolling when he was laying on his back.

"Did you cure me? No you didn't!"

Unusually, Dr. Mario rubbed the Toad's belly and calmly said, "Don't worry, it's just a side effect"

Getting even more suspicious, he asked, "What did you do to me? You must have planned it"

"Planned it? Nope, you're fine," he answered a bit sheepishly.

Dr. Mario stopped rubbing his belly as Dr. Toadley hopped off of the thing. He turned to him again and nodded happily.

"Will I thank you? Of course I will. Just try to get rid of the stomachache next time,"

Dr. Mario nodded, which seemed like an "OK". As the other doctor left the room, Dr. Mario smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, your welcome," he answered back.

Dr. Toadley walked back to his clinic, but his stomach was still hurting. Luckily, it was just aching when he got to the clinic. When he got there, the intern was having a lunch break and was sitting on the seat in the waiting room.

"Welcome back!" she shouted with delight, "Are you feeling better?"

"I will be, once the side effect wears off," he answered.

"Side effect? What side effect?"

Dr. Toadley put his arms around his belly, which must have answered the intern's question.

"Oh, a stomachache! If the stomachache was caused by viruses, he would use Megavitamins. Still, they don't have any side effects, and I can only think that Dr. Mario failed to cure you,"

He put his arms to his sides and ordered, "Listen to my stomach"

Confused by the command, she put her "ear" to his belly. When she was done, she stood up again.

"There are some viruses in there. In medical school, I've learned that you might have around 20 left,"

"Twenty? That means he failed on purpose!" he yelled.

"Want me to get revenge on him while you rest?" she asked.

"Should you do that? Indeed you should,"

She smiled and ran out of the clinic. Despite having two naps today, he felt tired, so he laid down on the seats. Soon, Madz flew in the room and discovered Dr. Toadley on the seats.

"Should you use the Miracle Toadley Cure? Obviously, yes,"

She didn't turn into the Miracle Cure. Instead, she ran up to Toadley and exclaimed her famous catchphrase, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

She rubbed his belly and smiled happily. He sighed with pleasure as she rubbed his aching belly.

"Keep on rubbing, Madz," he said gladly.

So, Dr. Toadley was enjoying Madz's company while the intern was teaching Dr. Mario a lesson. Everyone lived happily ever after, except for Dr. Mario.

**This one was really fun to do. Madz is my OC, if you didn't know. I tried out some more words this time, like grimaced (an expression showing pain or disgust) and donned (past tense of don, or to put on). I've got another tip: use proper word choice. Here are the rules I think are true.**

**1. Use different words to substitute other words sometimes. For example, in "She was shocked by the bad news that Fawful has died", try replacing bad with "dreadful" or "appalling", because the news sounds even more awful with those words. Doesn't it give more of a feel when you don't use "bad" so much?**

**2. When using third person, don't use slang too often. For example, when you want to describe a cool character, don't say, "person with swag" or "sick person". The latter can be confused with "disgusting" or even "ill".**

**3. Don't use words that you don't know very well. Perspiration isn't an inspirational feeling: it's sweat.**

**4. Use a thesaurus. I don't care if it's on the internet or if it's a book, just use it. You could find a good word for your story.**

**I hope you like the long tip and the story! I think we need more story tips because some people need these (I'm not saying everybody, guys. Some don't need these).**


End file.
